The Return Of Them All
by i'mneverbored
Summary: Well it's my first story. Sorry if it's rubbish. Post Children of Earth and Post dr who series 4. It's about bringing Donna and Ianto back with a twist i guess. Hope you like it. Really nervous now, dont be too mean ay ?


'Mister?' A young girl, aged around 15, nudged a worn-out man lying on the fall.

'Mister!?' She repeated, nudging him harder. When she realised it wasn't working, she went to her school bag and got out some water. And then she gently poured it over his face. The man shook and shot up letting out a high pitched scream.

'What you do that for?!' He shouted at her.

'Sorry, but you were lying down and i just thought i'd wake you, i mean i oh nevermind' She tried to explain whilst getting up to walk away.

'Ah wait' The tired man said wiping his face of all the water. The girl turned around. 'Thanks' He said.'No problem' She replied whilst walking back and helping him up. 'I'm Nicky, Nicky Jackson.. Friends called me Nj' She explained.

'Hi.' The man said unweary of where he was and what he was doing. 'I'm Jack' Jack had been away for awhile, searching the worlds for an answer, a solution, a cure. But when he realised there was nothing he returned to Earth only to get himself drunk and messed up. Nj looked at him, worried. ' Do you want some water?' She said reaching for her bag again.

'No, thankyou i've had enough' Jack replied sharply. There was a silence. And they both stood there awkardly.

'Well i better be off..School.. Cya Jack'

Jack stared at her as she went on her way. He rubbed his head, and staggered off up a alley. Jack was heartbroken, all he wanted right now was to be alone. All he wanted was Ianto. _It's all my fault. _4 words that had haunted Jack's head for the last week. For once in his life, he wanted to die and never wake up.

***

Nj ran into school just on the bell. She was a reasonable smart girl. She was into space and aliens, all the stuff that she believed were real was frowned apon by her classmates. You see she didn't get on with other children the same age as her. No one really liked what she was into. And after the death of a person really close to her, she wasn't in the mood for anyone to judge her at the moment. Nicky was a orphan, her mum died when she was little and her dad was nowhere to be seen. Nj had big blue eyes, just like her mums she'd been told, and had the funniest sense of humour. Always having the one liners with the other orphans much younger then her. The bell rang for break. And Nj ran to the place she usually goes, near the fence. She liked it there because she could see the road and the people walking past. She'd like to imagine that any one of those people could be related to her or had known her mum. But that's all she could do.. imagine. _I wish i was happy. _

'Oi! You spacefreak!' A wealthy looking kid shouted from behind her. Nicky turned around to see Tyler and his 'gang' Harry, Jake and Liam.

'Ha! is little Nicky scared?' Harry chuckled walking up to her. Nicky was scared, she felt insecure and well like anyone else would feel when they get bullied everyday. Nj decided to walk away before anything kicked off.

'Hey! Where you going aliengirl?' Liam ran after her and grabbed her arm. Nj reacted sharply and shot her arm back. 'Oh. Fiesty' Liam added.

'Can't you just leave me alone' Nj said quietly, with her head lowered.

'What was that? You don't want us to leave you alone? Ahh well that can be rearranged. Boys grab her' Tyler ordered. Nj struggled but couldn't manage to get out the strong lads grip.

***

Jack had sunk to his lowest point. He didn't want anything. He didn't feel anything. What he did to Ianto.. Stephen. He wanted to forget, forget everything. He slumped down next to a dustbin, lowered his head into his knees. With a bottle of beer in one hand and Ianto's stopwatch in the other. He took a big gulp from his beer and threw it at the opposite wall. It smashed into little bits, just like his heart. Then where his smashed bottle lay a blue box shaped object started to appear. Jack couldn't be bothered to lift his head to see what the noise was. He didn't care basically. The TARDIS came to full show facing Jack and out stepped The Doctor. He looked around and then spotted Jack sitting down on the floor leant against a wall.

'Jack?' Doctor asked as he closed the door of his machine. There was no answer. So then he went and sat next to him. 'So i heard about the 456, and that Torchwood saved the day' The Doctor tried to cheer him up, but obviously making it worse. He had heard about the 456 and the children, but nothing about Ianto or Stephen or how Jack was feeling. Jack's head still lowered. The Doctor looked at him, with a slight concern. Jack's usually happy to see him, he felt slightly let down. ' I thought you'd be happier to see me..' The Doctor continued.

'You weren't there..Doctor' Jack said with a dark voice, he lifted his head and started to get up.

'What you mean, i wasn't there?' The Doctor was unsure, from what he knew everything turned out fine with the 456, no-one died, no-one suffered. Jack leant on the bin for support. And started to walk away, following the wall for help.

'Jack? talk to me' He ran after him, and grabbed his arm.

' I don't **want **to talk to you!' Jack shouted, as he snapped his arm away. The Doctor looked scared.. of Jack? 'You weren't there.. You weren't there when we needed you when _**I **_needed you!'

'Jack..'

'Don't Jack me.. you don't care! I knew i had to loose people i love, but not even the world is worth loosing..' He started but stopped at the thought of his name. Drawing tears he started to walk off again.

'Jack!' The Doctor shouted.

***

The lads had dragged Nj, to a building site. Then had tied her hands together behind her back and blind folded her.

'What is this place?' Harry asked, throwing Nicky down on the floor.

'There was an explosion or something' Tyler told him.

'Must have been a big bang' Liam suggested. Because where they were, was the remains of the HUB. The whole incident happened only a week ago and builders were already cleaning up. All that technology, all that knowlodge and ..Tosh. Tosh's body was lost with all the memories. How could Jack move on from that?

'Ha! Look at her, she's started crying' Liam said looking at Nj whilst tears flowed down her face. She was still blind folded and tied up, she felt helpless.

'What should we do with her?' Harry asked.

'Tie her up over there' Tyler ordered while pointing over to a battered area were the entrance of the HUB used to be. They pulled her over and tied her up, so tight that she had no chance of getting out. Then they just left her and went back to school. Nicky sat there crying still blindfolded. She was so scared. So frightened. The night was drawing in and if her day couldn't get any worse, it started to rain. _Everything was going to be ok, it was going to turn out alright. Then it had to happen dint it! He had to go and die! I was going to be with a family, have a home. Someone who loved me. I miss him.. too much i think. Too much. _

***

The Doctor was walking the streets, trying to find Jack. He wanted to know what had happened to make him.. this angry. He decided to find someone close to him, someone who would know what had happened. But who? He didn't know any of Torchwood. For once in his whole life, he was really worried about Jack. He saw this girl walking down the street, so he went over to find out what went on.

'Excuse me. Hi' He said to the women, who had her head down. She slowly lifted her head to see the soaking wet Doctor. 'Can you help me?'

'What you want?' She snapped. _Why can't people just leave me alone. I want to grieve alone. I want everything to be ok again. I want everything back to normal. I want... _

'You know the 456 incident?' The Doctor questioned.

'Who doesn't know? What you want?' She started to walk with the Doctor in the pouring rain.

'Want to know what happened really?.. I'm sorry what's your name?'

'I'm Rhiannon, Rhiannon Davi..Jones' She wanted to say her real name, but for this time only she could pretend it was _Jones_.

'Well. Hello Rhiannon Jones. I'm the Doctor. So can you tell me about the 456?' He asked.

'Where have you been lately?' She hated talking about it. Hated it. She didn't want to.

'I've been around...I know about them coming and wanting the children right? And from what i hear.. nothing.. bad happened' He explained.

'Nothing bad happened?!' She turned sharply, and looked at him. He could feel her anger and pain. 'People died. Too many people died. Too many _**good **_people died.. That's what happened' She walked off. The Doctor stood there in the rain, shocked. He had no idea people died. Is that why Jack was so upset?

***

Nj was lying there. Wet through. She was shivering. It was so cold.. then a man walked past noticing the poor girl lying on the ground.

'Hello? You alright?' The man asked. And as he got closer, Nj realised it was the same man from earlier. Jack. She didn't answer, she couldn't. 'Nj? What happened?' He asked. But realised it was no use. Nj felt so weak, but managed to say something. '

Can you just untie me please' She struggled. Jack untied her and she got up using objects around her for help.

'Steady there' Jack said.

' I have to go' Nj started to walk slowly away.

'Hang on! Wait. How did you get there? What happened?' Jack wondered.

'What happens every day i guess. But not really as extreme as this' She shivered.

'Who did this?' He asked.

'It doesn't matter. I'll get over it. I have to' Nicky straight away said. She was drawn to tears.

'What's wrong?' Jack asked trying to comfort her. The rain poured down even harder.

'It doesn't matter. I don't want to burden you with my problems' She said walking away again.

'Just tell me' He grabbed her arm.

' I lost someone!' She just broke. She'd never spoke about it not to anyone, not since. They stood there in silence. 'I was going to be happy, i was going to have a family. But then he died! He died.. and left me.' She cried. Another silence. Jack could understand how she was feeling. Nj stumbled to a bench. Jack soon followed and sat beside her. It was still raining, but it didn't seem to bother them.

'I know how you feel..' Jack started.

'How can you possibly know how i feel!?' She shouted again, finding it hard to hide her anger.

'You feel the world is being ripped apart inside of you. You don't want to talk to anyone, because your heart can't bear it. You can't sleep, cos everytime you close your eyes, there's the image of him. You try to move on, try to hold on to what's left of him, but your growing further apart everyday. Your mind's telling you that everythings going to be okay, but your heart is just beating away knowing that it's not true. You won't accept it, you can't accept it. You think accepting that he's gone is giving into reality, giving into the truth. And you don't like neither of them, the truth or reality. You just want to hide away, hide away from both of them and live in a fantasy world where everything is okay.' Tears started to fill Jack's eyes and Nj's too. ' The stars tell a million stories, and the Earth is just one of them. And after all that's happend you think that the story isn't worth reading anymore, because you know that the end isn't what you want, what you need, or what you hoped for' Jack looked at Nj. 'I know how you feel, cos i lost someone too. Someone who stole my heart the first time i met him. He was my world. He still is'

There was another silence.

'We should go get dried off..' Nj stated.

'Yeah, ermm i have no place.. to go' Jack said embarrased.

'Well, that makes two of us. I live in an orphanage. But they won't miss me' She said.

'You just wanna find somewhere warm?' Jack asked.

'Yeah okay' They started to walk around, finding a room or something. Nj had abit of money and so did Jack. It should be okay. They finally found a room.. with two beds of course.

'Can you tell me more about the person you lost?' Jack asked. For the first time in weeks he thought he could confide in someone. Even if it was a 15 year old girl.

'Well..' She started jumping on her bed. Jack sat on his. ' I'd known him for awhile, he'd visit the orphange..'

' How long you been a oprhan?' He interupted.

'As long as i can remember, Erm my mum died when i was really young, i have her eyes apparently.. and my dad well i never knew him' She finished.

'I'm sorry about your mum' Jack told her.

'It doesn't matter, really. I hardly knew her, i can't remember anything about her...yeah he'd visit the oprhange, and i think he was looking to adopt, we just clicked like that'

'So this person, he was a adult then?' Jack asked again. All about the questions, ask alot of questions then you can know a person like that.

'Yeah, late 20's i think. He'd come and visit me everyday. Then just over a week ago, he decided he was going to adopt me. I was over the moon. He was awesome! And i connected with him. He was going to be my dad. He used to tell me loads of stories about aliens and space and of his lover, called Jack funnily enough. He told me how great he was, and how he made him feel. But then.. you know the 456?' She asked.

'Yeah.. I do' Memories flashed in front of his eyes. But he knew he had to be strong for the sake of this little girl.

'That was the worst day of my life. That's the day my soon to be dad died. In the Thames house. He was ment to come and sign the papers that day. And i miss him..' She cleared her throat. ' So what about you?' She asked. Jack looked shocked, he came to the thought that he might have killed her ..dad.

'Erh well. I lost my partner that day as well. We went in there trying to save the day. I shouldn't have brought him. I should have just let him stay outside and let me sought it out. We were trying to reason with the 456 and send them away, i guess. Then they let out the gas. He died in my arms. And many more died in the house, it's probably my fault that your.. dad died. I'm soo sorry. It's all my fault. He was the best thing that's ever happened to me..ever. I loved him, and i never got to tell him, and now you probably hate me...' Jack explained.

'I don't hate you. From what i hear your the hero. And it's not your fault, your friend wouldn't have gone into that building with you if he didn't think it was a good idea.'

'Yeah but does a hero kill is own grandson as well?' Jack said. There was another silence. For the rest of the night, they shared stories, Jack told her all about the Doctor and suprisingly Nj believed every word he said.

***

The following morning. The Doctor decided to track Jack with the Tardis.

'Right. So he's in a hotel?..you sure?' He asked the Tardis. No reply which usually means 'yes im bloody sure!'.

'Better get going then' See now Donna was gone, he just spoke to himself. But he's not going to think about himself. **Jack. **He ran down the road to the hotel, Jack was staying in. He ran up to the regerstration desk.

'Excuse me, do you know a Jack Harkness that checked in here over the last..night?'

'Erm. Are you a family member?' She asked.

'Erh..' He started. Then saw Jack emerging from the elevator.

'Jack!' He shouted whilst running over to him.

' Is this the Doctor.. man you were talking about ?' Nj asked Jack.

'Yes, that's me.. you are?' He asked.

'She's Nj and we're leaving' Jack took Nj's hand and started walking off.

'Nice to meet you!' Nj shouted back.

'But Jack' Doctor shouted.

'Why won't you talk to him jack?' Nj asked still holding Jack's hand. He said nothing as they left the hotel. The Doctor soon ran after them and when he finally caught up to them. He grabbed Jack's shoulder.

'Listen Jack, I've had enough of you ignoring me.' Jack said nothing. Nj realised he wasn't going to let go of her hand, she felt loved J. There was another awkward silence, which seems to be happening alot.

'Jack. Please' Jack could see his genuine worry in his eyes.

'What do you want to know?' Jack finally asked but wasn't keen on making conversation.

'Would you mind?' The Doctor asked politely looking at Nj.

'Oh yeah, i dont..'

'Whatever you have to say to me, you can say to Nj as well' Jack interupted holding tightly to her hand. Jack had no idea what was going on, he just felt the ..responability to protect Nj, they we're both grieving. They needed eachother.

'Okay' The Doctor looked helpless. ' I just want to know what's wrong. I'm really worried about you' This is the first time the Doctor ever felt real emotion for Jack. He was always more protective over Donna, Rose or Martha because they could get hurt but Jack can't die, Jack doesn't need him.

' It doesn't matter anymore. It's over'

'Jack..' Nj looked at him. 'Talk to him.. for me. I'll go to the shop yeah' Nj walked away from Jack's grip whilst smiling at him. The Doctor could see the effect Nj had on him. It kind of suprised him. Jack went to sit on a bench, this reminded him of last night when he spoke to Nj about what he was about to tell the Doctor. The Doctor sat beside him never taking his eyes off his.

'Look Jack. If you don't want me here. I'll go, as long as i know your okay' The Doctor stated.

'It's not that i don't want you here. I just want to know why your here, i mean you never ..ever think about me. Like i said earlier.. You don't care about me' Jack started to release his anger.

'Is that what you think about me Jack? That i don't care..'

'Yes. That's what i think of you. And it's true'

The Doctor sighed. 'Jack. I do care about you. Your the bravest person i've ever met'

'Well you've got a funny way of showing it' Jack told him.

The Doctor felt like giving up. 'The only reason i don't show my admiration for you is because i feel you don't need me. I mean you can't die, you don't need protecting like Rose or Martha or.. Donna'

'Is that what you think? That only because i can't die, I don't need you. That's like saying a flower doesn't need the sun because it's got the rain, or never telling someone you love them because you assume they already know you do' .Another silence. 'Doctor. I might not be able to die.. but after all this i feel like i'm dying' Jack told him.

'After..'

Jack wasn't going to let him speak. 'You think that your 'companions' only need saving from the daleks or the cybermen, or any other evil creature that decides to take over the universe, but they need saving from loosing you.... or anyone else they love for that matter' The Doctor was silent. 'Emotion is a great thing. You should know that. And when you've been stripped apart from the only thing that makes you wake up everyday, the emotion is even greater' Jack looked at him. And saw Nj walking up the street.' But now i've found someone who needs me, she's taught me that blaming you for what's happened isn't going to help me get through it, she taught me by just being there that i can get through it with the help she's given. Think about it Doctor. And when you realised what your missing and what i've lost, find me then' Jack got up and went up to Nj. The Doctor watched as Jack and his new friend Nj walked down the street. For now The Doctor was truely confused, he came here to help Jack but from what he was learning, Jack had been the one who's helping him. He needed to find out what happened to Jack to understand what he was doing.

***

Gwen Cooper stepped outside her house, leaving Rhys with they're new Baby, Jack,

inside. Then a man started running up to her. She started to feel the adrenerline she

got from being in Torchwood.

'Hey, excuse me' The Doctor said to her, out of breath.

'Yeah?' Gwen replied.

' I need some help. Do you know this man?' The Doctor asked showing her a picture.

It was a picture of Jack.

'Erh Yeah i do actually'

'Oh thank god! I've asked about 100 people and they said they've seen him before but

never met him'

'What do ya wanna know?' Gwen looked curious.

'Do you know anything that happened to him recently to like really effected him? I mean

if you know Jack like i do, he doesn't really get emotional easily..' The Doctor explained.

'Why you wanna know? Oh your that person!' Gwen got excited. 'The .. person off the

screen! The..e rhh the.'

'The Doctor?'

'Yes! That's it, I'm Gwen'

'Ohhh course. I remember! Was there another person with you?' The Doctor asked.

'Erh. Yeah they're was. He was Ianto. Actually that's why Jack is probably so upset..

you seen him?' Gwen also wanted to know if he was okay.

'yeah i have, he isn't himself' The Doctor continued. ' So you and Ianto.. Torchwood?'

'Yes.. so jack's back then?'

'yeah he is, i need to know what's wrong with him. Can you tell me?'

'Well it was when the 456 came. Hmm, i'm sure you know about this' The Doctor

nodded as they began walking down the street. Gwen told him everything and anything

he needed to know. About Ianto and Stephen. The Doctor assumed that Jack had lost

someone but how he lost them and his grandson. He couldn't believe it.

'Well thanks Gwen' He said.

'No problem, by the way if you see jack again, can you give him this for me please?' She

asked handing him a envelope.

'Yeah ok. Cya around' Gwen watched as the man Jack spoke about ran down the street.

***

'So have you cleared things up now?' Nj asked as she sat on a bench in a park eating chips.

'Nothing will ever be cleared up for me now' Jack answered.

'You know what, i never asked. What was his name?'

'Ian..'

'Jack!' The Doctor was there again, running up to him. Jack went up to him, leaving Nj on the bench.

'I know what happened. I know what you've lost. And i know what i'm missing. Actually being here i've found a couple of things i didn't think i needed. Number 1. You. I never knew i missed you until i found who you really are. You being your old self is what i'm missing. Number 2. Donna. I'm missing Donna... Jack loosing someone isn't easy. For anyone. Just the fact of knowing you'll never see them again, breaks your heart. It breaks both of mine.' Jack smiled. ' See, that's the smile i wanna see even though no-one expects it. Ianto is gone, but not forgotten. Stephen is gone, but not forgotten. You sacraficed your own grandson for this world. Your a hero Jack. I just wished you told me...' Nj walked up behind Jack.

'You okay Nj?' Jack asked her.

'Yeah..' She replied.

'Jack. You love Ianto, and from what i heard he loved you too. And where ever he is, i'm betting he still does, I'm always here for you Jack, whenever you feel you need me. I'll be there..and you may find that hard to believe when i wasn't there when the 456 came and i'm sorry. I'm so sorry for that. But what you did Jack was probably the same thing i would have done. Your great Jack. Your impossible in so my different yet exciting ways. Ianto was lucky, and so i am to have known you and loved you. So you have to listen to me when i say this. You are a hero' The Doctor got all teary and emotional saying all that and thinking of Donna, he walked away. 'Oh yeah, Gwen asked me to give you this' He handed Jack the letter.

'Doctor' he turned around. 'Thank you' Jack looked at him. The Doctor smiled, and walked away. Jack opened the envelope. It read:_Dear Jack,_

_If your reading this, i've found you again, or someone else has. I hope your okay Jack. Me and Rhys had our baby, look at the picture, he's got Rhy's eyes, and my hair. He's called Jack. We thought that's a suitable name, seen as that's the name of our hero. I just want you to know, I don't blame you. It wasn't your fault Jack. And it never will be. Without you Jack, little jack wouldn't have been born well wouldn't have been born into a healthy world. I hope to see you soon Jack. _

_I Love You.. We love you. _

_Gwen x _

'Jack?' Nj asked shocked.

'What's wrong?' He said.

'Ianto?'

'Yeah.. that was his name. Ianto Jones' Jack told her.

'Ianto Jones... Ianto Jones was going to be my dad' Jack looked shocked and Nj looked like ' Oh My God'

'But thats..' Jack started.

'Impossible' Nj finished. She felt she had to do more, for Jack. She had to find a way to bring Ianto back. She had to. Because now they've both lost the same person, think what Ianto's lost. She ran after the Doctor.

'Nj?!' Jack shouted.

'Doctor!' Nj shouted. He shot round. ' Isn't there something you can do?' She said out of breath.

'I'm sorry'

'No. Sorry isn't good enough. Doctor, Ianto was going to be my Dad. **My **dad. I was going to have a family. I was going to be a part of a family. Jack.. Jack has lost the only thing that matters to him..'

'I'm..' The Doctor started.

'Don't..Ianto used to tell me about how you made Jack feel. How you showed him..life. And how Jack used to tell him about your journeys.. about all the amazing things you've done' Nj started to cry. 'If you've done all these amazing things Doctor. Then why can't you do it again?' The Doctor looked at her. He saw the 15 year old girl's heart breaking but yet he knew all he could do was nothing.

'Nj' He said softly. ' If i could do something i would. I swear i would. But i can't. The shadow proclomation wouldn't allow it, but im sure you don't know about them, and neither would me being a timelord. Nothing. All i can do is nothing'

'The Shadow Proclomation..' Nj said to herself. Jack came running up.

'Yeah. It's a galactic government concerned with upholding galatic law. Even though Timelords have our own law, we obey by they're law. It's easier and more simple. They won't allow it, and if i did, hell will break loose... and i mean hell'

'Why does The Shadow Proclomation seem so familar? Jack have you ever mentioned it?' Nj asked.

'Errh..No' He answered. Suddenly Nj fell to her knees, holding her hand as it started to thud.

'Ahhhh' She was in so much pain.

'Nj!? What's the matter?' Jack ran to her, trying to calm her down.

'Some...thing. In my.. head' She struggled as the pain began unbearable.

'What's in your head? What can you see?' The Doctor asked.

Then it stopped. Nj lowerd her head. Flashes in front of her eyes of memories that weren't hers. She shot her head back up. And started saying words at ultra-speed.

'Autons, Rose, Geith, Slitheen, Daleks, Editor, Jack, Bad Wolf, Rose!, Sycorax, Cassandra, Torchwood, Sarah Jane, K9, Mickey, Krillitanes, Cybermen, Satan, Ood, Absorbaloff, Daleks, Cybermen, Rose, Parallel, Universe, Donna, Racnoss, Martha, Judoon, Carrionites, Face Of Boe, Daleks, Lazarus, The Family, John Smith, Redfern, Angels, Blink, Master, Drums, Drums, Drums, Titanic, Astrid, Donna, Adapoe, Latin, Save them doctor!' The Doctor looked at her, realising. ' Save one!, Ood, DoctorDonna, Sontaran, Martha, Jenny! Oh Jenny, Humans Fight Hath, Agatha, Unicorn, Wasp, Donna Noble Has been saved, Donna Noble has left the library, Sky, Midnight, Donna, Rose, Back, Davros, Daleks, Stolen, Medusa Cascade, Everyone, Jackie, Doctor, DoctorDonna, Donna, Doctor, Donna! Donna!, She can't remember anything, head burning, ill look for you doctor, Donna!' She fell to the ground.

'What's happened Doctor?!' Jack shouted, cradling Nj.

The Doctor just looked in amazment, all the things he's been through since Rose, was just summed up, in the right order. Right up until..Donna.

'Doctor! What does this mean!?' Jack shouted. The Doctor shot up and went over to Nj.

'Nj' The Doctor said, her still in Jack's arms. 'Nj. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand' He leant out her hand, and she grabbed it tightly. 'I said squeeze, not destroy' Jack and him laughed.

'Doctor. What's wrong with her?' Jack asked really worried.

'It looks like she's in a coma...'

'A coma?.. How?' Jack was really concerned. The Doctor got up off his knees and started pacing.

'Well, she said key points in my life, in just under 7 seconds. That's hard. Something inside her head. Maybe it was..' He started.

'Maybe it was.. what?' Jack ordered an anwser.

'..Me' The Doctor told him.

'What'd you mean.. you?!'

'Or.. somehow, she went into mine.. Oh no. That's impossible. That must of hurt' The Doctor tried to get his own head around it.

'Doctor! I need some answers' Jack shouted.

The Doctor went over to Nj.

'She wanted me to do something about the 456. She wanted me, she really wanted me to do something...because she wanted this so badly, so badly for you...but it's impossible, she's just 15..' The Doctor explained. ' She must have went into my mind, looking for an answer..'

'You've got one of the greatest minds in the universe, if not the greatest, and she went in they're looking for a solution to bring Ianto back?...' jack told him.

'For you' The Doctor finished. 'Oh she's.. she's brilliant!' The Doctor raised his voice.

'I know' Jack said. 'How do we get her to wake up?'

'Erhh That i'm not sure yet' The Doctor replied.

***

Nj could hear all this. She tried so hard to wake up. But something kept calling her name.

'Nj...Nj..Nj' She couldn't see who it was. She was in a dark room. Pitch black. There was nothing.

'Hello?' She asked. There was no-one there. Then suddenly, the room came to appear as a out of space, repair room.

'Hello?' Nj repeated.

'Hello. Nj' A man appeared from around the corner. It was Ianto.

'Ianto?!' Nj started to run up to him.

'Stop!..' Nj halted. 'You can't.. we can't touch'

'Why not?'

'I'm gone. Nj. If we touched.. time would split it self. I've been warned' Ianto told her.

'Warned? Warned by who?' She asked.

'It doesn't matter now. We don't have long' Ianto started. ' I need you to do something for me'

'Anything' She got all teary.

'I need you to .. move on'

'What do you mean?' Nicky asked.

'I need you and Jack to move on. Move on from my death. I'm gone. Your going to have to face it' Ianto got straight to the point.

'What? What are you saying? We could never move on, Ianto. Never.' She stated.

'Yes but you have to. Jack won't be able to live his life, if he doesn't'

'I can't. I won't.'

'Please. For me' Ianto said. They just stared at eachother.

'What if i don't want to. What if Jack don't want to. What if his heart won't let him. What then ay?' She started to break down.

Ianto walked over to her, close but not quite touching. 'Nicky. His heart is big enough for me and you to be in it. He **will** move on. His heart will be loved by yours. You both will be strong'

'But.. we need you. He needs you. What if there's something we can do? I mean there has to be. The Doctor.. he could help. I've seen it. I've seen everything..' Nj tried.

'There's nothing Nicky...Give this to Jack for me' He put a envelope on the floor so that she could pick it up without them touching. She picked it up.

'Thankyou' He added. 'Time is running out. I have to go'

'But Ianto..' Nj said.

'We would have been great ya know. As a family' Ianto said as he started to move further and further away. Nj started to cry. 'I love you Nj'

'I love you.. Dad' There was a bright light. And Ianto was gone.

***

'Ianto!' Nj shotted up shouting. She was in the TARDIS, lying on those two out of the ordinary chairs.

'Sssh. Calm down. It's okay' Jack rushed to her. 'How you feeling?'

'Erh. Yeah. feeling good' She stuttered. 'I saw Ianto..' Jack looked at her. 'He wanted me to give..' She felt around in her pockets for the letter. 'A letter' She found it and gave it him.

'Doctor? How is this possible?' Jack asked.

'I don't know. It's ... weird' He replied. The Doctor went and spoke to Nj while Jack went aside and opened the letter. It read:_Jack,_

_Well your reading this so it means Nj gave it to you. Aint' she great. I was going to tell you but then the 456 came so i didn't think it was a suitable time. I mean the world is about to go into a permanent crisis, and i say 'oh yeah, i'm adopting a child'. But she's so much more than that. She's understanding, she's loveable and the best thing i think that's come out of our relationship. I would have never even thought about adopting, if it wasn't for you; you gave me more love then i could return. And i thought that our love together would give Nj a life to live. A life with us. But hey! my dream didn't take it's toll, yet destiny did by the looks of things. And when i lay there, in your arms wondering whether i was going to live or die. All i could think about was you and the future that wasn't going to happen. And even though you never told me that you loved me, and even though i only told you that i loved you because i was dying, i always knew Jack. Even though your stubborn ways never led me on to think that you did, or that you wanted to be with me, deep inside i always, always knew. You didn't have to tell me, in different ways you forever shown me. Shown me how to love and how to be loved... Now i'm gone, you need to give that love to Nj. Give all your love to her. Show her how much i loved you and how much i still do. For now Jack, you'll miss me, just as much as i'll miss you. Just as much as you'll cry, i will cry more. And when you move on, i'll be there trying so hard not to. You said you'll never forget me, not even in a thousand years, but i want you to know.. it's okay if you do. Even if you forget what i look like or what my coffee tastes like, i will __**never ever **__forget you and that's what would keep me going, in this dark place. But don't worry, i'm fine. It just breaks my heart that i'll never see you again, and that we both know it will never happen, the truth hurts but lies worse right? James Morrison Broken strings, you remember? That night..oh that night. And somethings are worth getting your heart broken. Okay. So this is getting a really long letter now. Probably the longest i've ever written. Before i go i need you to do 3 things for me, 1. look after Nj, treat her well, be there for her like you were there for me. 2. Look after my sister, make sure my family are okay, they need you right now more then anything and 3. Live. Jack. Don't let me hold you back. Live Life and life will surely make you live. Jack.. Captain Jack Harkness.. the only man i loved and the only man i'll ever love. _

_I Love You, Jack._

_Ianto x_

Jack began to cry.

'Jack?' Doctor wondered has tears fell down his face.

'Oh it's nothing' He wiped away his tears. ' Doctor, if Ianto gave this to Nicky, then there must still be a connection'

'That's the problem though, if there was a connection i would have detected it.. because oh really there shouldn't be one, it's impossible, time would split it self if this happened' The Doctor explained. Nj over heard.

'That's what he said' She started. Jack and the Doctor went over to her. ' Ianto. He said that if we touched, time would split..' She told them. 'But i'm sure there's a way. I mean Rose..'

'That was different. She wasn't..she was lost. Not..'

'Dead' Nj finished. The Doctor didn't want to start anything.. he wasn't good with emotions. Suddenly, Nj fell to the fall again. Flashes. But different ones.

'Donna' She said.

'Donna? What about Donna?' Doctor asked.

'And where is Donna anyway?' Jack wondered. The Doctor didn't answer.

'Take me to her. Take me to Donna..Ahhhh' It hurt so much. The noise, the strain.

'I can't' The Doctor told her.

'You can't? What you mean you can't?! She's in pain Doctor!' Jack said frustrated. Trying to hold Nj.

'I just can't!' The Doctor shouted.

'Why?!' Jack shouted back.

'She will die if i do!' The tension was so tight. Nicky's pain stopped. She fell again.

'Donna. Donna. Won't die' Nicky said lying on the floor.

'Yes she will' The Doctor ordered.

'Take me to her' Nj said still lying there, keeping calm.

'No. I can't risk it'

'Doctor. What happened?' Jack asked.

'It doesn't matter now' He didn't want to talk about it.

'Doctor' Jack looked at him. Nj recovering.

'Her brain. I had to remove all her knowledge of me... she will burn if she remembers'

'He had to do it. To save her. A human knowing that much would hurt ridicuously, slowly killing brain cells and eventually killing every cell in they're body' Nj finished.

'But how do you know that?' Jack asked.

'How do you know that?' The Doctor asked as well.

'I don't know. Doctor, i need to see Donna' She ordered. There was silence.

'If you tell her anything to do with me. She will burn. She will die' The Doctor seriously said.

'I know' Nicky replied.

***

Outside Donna's house, the sound of the TARDIS boomed through Wilf's window. He shot up with a glee. 'Doctor!' He ran downstairs, and outside to see him walk out of the wooden blue box.

'Wilf!' The Doctor shouted.

'Doctor!' He ran to him. 'No! What are you doing here? Donna's just inside' He asked.

'Don't worry. Somethings happening. And my friend Nj, needs to see her. I don't know why, but she does. Trust me' The Doctor explained.

'Okay. I trust you'

Captain Jack and Nj walked out the TARDIS.

'Hello. I'm Nj. Nice to meet you' Holding out her hand.

'Nice to meet you gal. I'm Wilfred' Shaking her hand. ' And are you the friend who wants to see Donna?' he added.

'Erh Yeah. I can't really explain why, but i just need to. For the sake of people's happiness i guess' She explained.

'But you know. anything about the Doctor or space..' Wilf started.

'Yes i know. I promise i'll be careful with my wording, she inside?' She asked.

'Yeah, go straight in' Nj walked in the house. 'Who's that then?' Wilf asked.

'Long story really, but technically my daughter' Jack replied.

'Oh really what see want with Donna?'

'That's what we don't know, somehow she got in my brain, like Donna did but in a different way, it's all very complicated. Donna took all my information about the stars, space and my enemies, but Nj over there talk my thoughts, my memories...somehow' He tried to explain.

'Excuse me.. Donna?' Nj asked knocking on the living room door.

'Yeah?' She answered, she was on the sofa, watching paul 'o' grady.

'Oh, Paul 'O' Grady, what a show!' She shouted.

'Oh yeah.' Donna laughed. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Nicky Jackson. Nj for short' She replied.

'Okay. Hey Nj. I'm ..'

'Donna.. I know. I actually need to talk to you' Nj told her. She sat down on the opposite sofa, the exact one that the Doctor sat on when he told Wilf and Donna's mother that she could never remember him.

'yeah what about?' Donna asked.

'Erm. This might come as a suprise but i've seen you before'

'Really? Sorry but i don't remember..you' Donna told Nj.

'Yeah that's because, you haven't met me until now. It' complicated really. But..' Then she got a thought of the Doctor saying 'you tell her anything to do with me, she'll burn'

But she was willing to risk it.

'You know you were once, so great. Well not saying that your not great now. But you were oh amazing'

'What you talking about?' She looked really confused.

'Do you remember? Think Donna. You and a man, travelling and saving the worlds'

'Travelling?'

'In time.. and space' Nj added. Donna started to fidget.

'Time and space?'

'Yeah, the stars, the species.. just you and the..'

'Doctor' Donna finished. Her head started to burn. 'Ahhh..what's happening to me!?'

Nj knelt down at her feet, and put her hands against her head.

'Donna, Listen to me. Don't forget, your mind is fighting it. Don't forget. You are more then that' Nj felt like she had to do this.. for the Doctor. She saw how Donna changed him and how Martha and Rose did. She needed to help him. She didn't know how, or why this was happening to her.

'My head!..It hurts!' She screamed.

'Donna. Look at me. Open your eyes' Nj said softly. Donna slowly opened her eyes, and a glowing streak of gold flares came out of each eye, transferring into Nj's. This lasted for a good minute. When it finished, Donna fell down on her side and so did Nj.

***

'What do you think she's doing?' Jack asked.

'For all i know, she's just having a 'girly' chat' The Doctor replied.

'Or she's just asking her about life, ya know has girls do' Wilf also said.

Then Donna ran out of the house. 'Doctor!' She shouted.

'Ay?' Doctor said. Really really suprised.

'But i thought..' Wilf started.

'How?' Wilf said.

Donna ran up to the Doctor and hugged him, and held him tightly.

'Oh God i've missed you!' She screamed, smiling from ear to ear.

'Donna?' Doctor still speechless.

'What?' Donna answered has casual as ever.

'How? What? Who..whe'

'Well shurrup then blabber mouth, if you wanted me, then im sure there's something better to say then that.. don't cha' think?' She told him. The Doctor smiled.

'How is this possible?' Jack interupted.

'I don't know how? But this girl.. she took it from me. I'm stupid again!' Donna screamed.

'Oh Donna!' Doctor grabbed her and hugged her just realising what's happened.

They laughed.

'But what about Nj?' Jack asked. The Doctor looked at him. Then Jack ran into the house. 'Nj!.. Nj! Where are you!?' He ran into the living room. Nj was no-where to be seen. Jack ran back out of the house. 'Doctor ! I can't find her!' He was worrying his little socks off like any soon to be dad would.

'Doctor. We have to find her. She brought my little darling back to her rightful self, we need to help her' Wilf said holding Donna. The Doctor looked at Donna and Wilf and smiled.

'Jack. Where would she had gone?' The Doctor asked him.

'I don't know, i mean all i know is that she wants Ianto back. But i don't know what's happening to her.. i don't know.. i can't help' Jack started shaking.

'Jack we're going to find her' The Doctor was determined even though he knew with all that power in her mind that she took from Donna, she was going to die.

***

Nj stumbled into a room. Her head hurt so much.

'You there. State your visit' A judoon went over to her. She gathered herself and stood up.

'I'm here on behalf of the Earth' She stated.

'What is the Earth needing?' It asked.

'The Earth is requesting life, and i request a audience with the Shadow Procolmation. Take me there now' She ordered. The judoon pulled her to the what looked like a conference room.

'Captain Tybo, why do you bother me?' A women said.

'You have a visitor, Shadow Architect' Tybo replied.

'And who is this vistor?'

'My names Nicky Jackson. I'm here on behalf of the Earth' Nj explained.

'Very well, Tybo leave' Architect ordered. He left. 'Now what is Earth in need of?'

'Life' She looked straight at her.

'Life? Are you crazy?' She laughed.

'No, well..abit..but more to the point, i will sacrafice my life of those who died in the Thames House on the day the 456 attacked the Earth' Nj told her.

'Oh really.. you would do that? But what is your life to me?' She asked.

'Well i heard your in a little crisis of your own...' Nj played with her.

'That's not true'

'Oh but it is' Nj circled her. 'Your loosing your power and business. I will help you regrow and rebuild for those lifes'

The Shadow Architect thought. 'Then after that?'

'Well after that you can do as you please with me' Nj offered.

'So you wouldn't mind if we locked you up, thrown away the key and you garunteed a life of torture and solitude?'

'Nope' Nj kept strong. 'And i know what your thinking, you've never gave back this many lives, oh a little one here and there on other planets, but never on Earth. Now if you did, everyone would know you on Earth as a hero. As the per..alien who brought back loved ones. You will be a sought of ..celebrity' Trying to reason.

'A celebrity?' She toyed at the thought.

'Oh yes, a celebrity' Nj tried to hide the fact that she was dying. 'If you return those who are lost, then you will be great. And not the failing business your surcoming too. I know about species disobeying the galatic law more and more as the days go on. But i can change that. I can change the law so that species everywhere will obey you.'

'Change the law?!' She shouted.

'Ohh calm down, i would only change the law to suit yours obviously' Nj said.

'I like it, if you 'change' the galatic law, to make species obey me, you can have your poxy lives back'

'Poxy?! You think the people who i'm trying to save, who are lost in time and space, are just poxy little beings. Well that's where your wrong Architext. Those humans, risked they're lives, to save the Earth. Now that's so not poxy' Getting all up in her face.

'Right... have you done enough babbling? you remind me alot of a man i met. His name was the Doctor. Since then i gave up on the laws. That's why im going downhill'

Nj held her head. 'Have you done enough babbling? Can we get a move on?'

'It's done' Just like that.

'Right. Good. How do i know your not lying?' Nj questioned.

'Well look over there. At the screen. You'll see' Nj went over. She could see Jack and the Doctor, Donna and Wilf. And.. Ianto walking up the street to them.

'Jack!' The Doctor nudge him. 'Is that..'

'Ianto?' Jack said. Ianto smiled and started running.

'Jack!' Ianto shouted. They ran into eachother, hugging tightly as tightly hugs go. Then they kissed. Like it was the last but first time in ages. When they'd finished they're 'business'. Jack wondered.

'But how?' Jack asked holding onto him. Wilf, Donna, and the Doctor ran over to them.

'That's impossible.. well a load of impossible things keep happening today' The doctor said looking at Donna.

'You must be the Doctor. I'm Ianto' He hugged the Doctor.

'Oh you all about the hugs then ay? See why Jack likes you.... But how?' The Doctor was actually clueless.

'I think you need to thank Nj for that Jack' Ianto said. Jack smiled.

'But where is she? What did she do?' Jack asked.

'Well she first brought me back, by taking all the knowledge i had that would kill me..' Donna started.

'Then she brought me back, by going to the shadow proclomation, she bargained, sarcraficed her life for all those lost in the Thames..' Ianto got teary. He's lost his soon to be daughter. 'Jack we have to do something' Jack smiled at him.

'But the Shadow Procolmation.. they wouldn't do anything like this..' The Doctor thought.

'Doctor? Ianto said Nj gave her life, and like he said we have to do something' For all Jack and Ianto knew Nj was dead. The Doctor was just daydreaming.

'Doctor?' Jack looked at him, then Ianto, then Donna and then Wilf. No Pressure.

'This time i can do something!' The doctor shouted getting everyone into the Tardis.

***

Nj teared up at the thought of Jack and Ianto being together again. 'Thankyou' She smiled at the Architect.

'Right, now your end of the bargain..'

'Yes. Course' Nj ran over to the controls. Adjusting things here and there, quickly as she could for all she knew she could die any minute. She needed to finish this because as soon as she did die, the Architect could just reverse everything.

'Done!'

'Done?' Architect repeated with a little more curiosty.

'Yes. Done. I've reverted the law to a galatic harmony..' Nj looked at her blank face. 'Meaning that the whole universe is adjusting to the new law which i'm sure they'll easily come to terms with. Hence the name 'harmony' harrrrrrmmmooonyy' Nj said with a high pithced voice. Her intellegence was getting more like the Doctor's every second.

'Right. And may i ask what is this new galatic law? You said that you would change them to suit mine..' Architect questiond, wondering whether trusting a girl of this age so quickly was a smart move. But she was desperate.

'Yes i did say that. And i'm true to my word. The main galatic law now is..' Nj started to explain but then the bellowing, yet beautiful sound of the TARDIS boomed through the conference room. Jack, Ianto, Donna, The Doctor and Wilf stepped out.

'Nj!' Ianto shouted. He went up to hug her but was stopped by the Architect.

'Ah ah ah. She's mine now'

'Well this feels abit like Deja Vu' Nj stated.

'Nj, what have you done?' The Doctor asked.

'What cha' mean? It's quite obvious aint it?' Nicky wanted to be as rude as possible, she knew she was dying and when she did die, she wanted them to hate her, so it wasn't as hard on them loosing her. Confused? yeah me too.

'Yes. But your 15.. 15! Years old. This is impossible. Persuading The Shadow procolmation to revive that many people?! It's..' The Doctor needed to know as you can tell.

'It's brilliant' Jack butted in. The Doctor looked at him.

'Okay. Right sorry to cut in this family fued, but this girl was just about to tell me something very important, so if you don't mind' The Architect got the Judoon to move them back to the door. 'Carry on'

'The galatic law is now changed to the most important rules of life' Nj told her.

The Doctor butted in again.

'Changed?!.. You changed the galactic law?!' The Doctor screamed, being guarded by Judoon.

'Yes i did! For you! .. and Jack. I brought back Donna for you and because she's brilliant, a mind like that shouldn't go to waste Doctor and you know it! I brought joy and greatness back to the Earth. Back to a world that had suffered enough. Back to a country that needed loved ones returned. Joy back to Jack and Ianto...' Nj started crying. She never knew what she was doing was for the benefit of the world or for her. She just wanted everything to be right again.

'Nj' Donna said softly. Nj looked at her. 'Thankyou' Donna smiled. 'Without you i wouldn't have remembered this ... amazing yet..' The Doctor looked at Donna.'Stubborn, incredible man, who changed my life for the better'

'Yeah Thanks. You made my Donna smile again , and that's made me happy' Wilf smiled.

'' The Architect butted in again. 'What do you mean the most important rules of life?' There was a silence as everyone looked at Nj. Her head was in agony, but she had to go on.

'The law is no longer boundaries or limits each species have to take. It's no longer a law that no-one wants to obey by. The law just answers many life questions...' Another pause. 'Questions like why facts are interesting but not relevant?' Nj looked at the Doctor. 'Why friends come and go but enemies stay with you forever?' 'Why we put ourselves down when we don't suceed?, yet we destroy every bit of faith we have to show that we tried.' She looked at Ianto.'Why we only realise what we've got when we loose it.. for all these questions there's only one answer. The answer which i based this law on'

The Architect looked at her with a face saying 'yeah hurry up and tell me'

'..Love'

'Love?!' Architect looked disgusted. Jack smiled.

'Yes. Love.' Nj eyeing all of the people being guarded by the Judoon. The Doctor, Donna, Jack, Ianto and Wilfred. 'The facts are irrelevant, but we love to read them. We love our friends too much which drives them away, and we love our enemies too little which makes them stay. We love to hide the truth when we don't get what we wanted and then getting rid of the evidence that we tried. When we love someone so, so much, we never realise that they love you just as much until they've gone. Love isn't something that is only a human trait, it's species alike..... and obviously there's branches of rules that shoot out of the main idea that will make you like.. love this law' Nj finished. She fell to the ground.

'Nj!' Ianto shouted. Nj starting screaming. A noise no-one could bear. 'What's happening to her?!'

'She took in my mind. It's killing from inside' The Doctor told them.

'Well can't you do some thing?' Donna asked worriedly.

'No. I can't' The Doctor looked right at her. Jack knocked down the Judoons and ran up to Nj.

'Ah ah..' The Architect started.

'Oh shut up' Jack ordered pushing her away. Nj was rolling around on the floor in pain.

'Nicky..'

Then she stopped. Just like that. Ianto soon followed with the rest of the gang.

'Is she..' Wilf said. Nj shot up letting out the same glowing stream from her mouth and her eyes.

'Whats happening to her doctor?!' Jack shouted.

'I .. don't know'

Jack looked at him.

The stream stopped and Nj fell again.

'Take her' The architect said. Everyone looked at her. 'Go on. Before i change my mind' For what she was looking at was the worlds obeying the rule. The girl had changed the law for the better. Jack picked up Nj and they headed for the TARDIS.

***

'Doctor, can't you tell me whats wrong with Nj?' Ianto said panicking.

'i would if i knew' The Doctor replied calmly. Nj lay on the floor of the TARDIS being hovered over by everyone.

'Nj?... Nnnnnn jjjjj..' Jack started poking her.

'Ay. Stop that' Donna ordered. Jack stopped quicker then you can say pasta.

'Does all this mean she's not.. human?' Wilf asked.

'I don't know what she is.. ' The Doctor wondered to himself. 'You met her in a ophornage right?'

'Yeah' Ianto replied.

Nj shot up again. Scaring the lives out of everyone.

'Nj?' Ianto rushed to her.

'I remember now... Everything'

'What you mean?' Jack knelt beside her.

'I was walking.. on a bridge. A light..' Nj tried to remember. 'It was shining. It came up to me. I touched it' She gasped. Everyone looked at her, listening. 'I woke up, th-the next day... i walked back. Back to the ophornage, the li-light. Did something'

'The rift.' Jack said.

'The rift' Ianto repeated.

'The.. rift...' The Doctor also said.

'The rift?' Wilf and Donna said at the same time, almost in harmony.

'The rift must have done something to her' Jack explained.

'It must have rearranged her brain cells to read others. Well that would explain her knowing everything about me. But the brain cells would have doubled in size therefore would be stronger throughout her body...' The Doctor had got it. There was a silence. ' That's it! ' He shouted. Everyone jumped out they're skin. ' The cells would have took in the knowledge from my brain, you knew you were going to die, your body knew, so they fought it. Released it knowing that it was bad..' The Doctor felt quite proud.

'So.. am i human?' Nj worriedly asked. The Doctor knelt down to her level.

'Yes. Yes you are. Just with super-brain cells. Like me, but little less strength' He smiled.

Jack helped Nj up, and fell into a hug with him and Ianto. The story ends with the beautiful welsh vowels of Ianto saying 'Now we can be a family'

The TARDIS zoomed off into the distance, leaving on the noise of what it made.


End file.
